thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
The Daughter of Evil: Act 1
Дочь зла: Акт 1 - это первый том серии манги "Дочь зла", вышедший 17 февраля 2014 года. Манга основана на серии лайт-новелл, написанных Akuno-P и проиллюстрированных Ichika. The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 is the first volume in The Daughter of Evil manga series, released February 17, 2014. The manga is an adaptation of the light novel series written by Akuno-P, and was chiefly illustrated by Ichika. Издательская сводка The Daughter of Evil "Ну же, склонитесь предо мной!" "Дочь Зла" - песня, созданная автором Akuno-P|mothy, с помощью использования программы Character Vocal Series 02 Kagamine Rin и Len, выпущенная Crypton Future Media для удобства mothy. Первая публикация была на сайте Piapro, тогда песни были размещены на Nico Nico Douga. "Дочь зла" иллюстрируется в другой перспективе, относительно второй песни "Слуга Зла". Эти песни, изображающие одну историю в двух работах при том, что музыка VOCALOID в то время ценилась меньше серии рассказов, стали популярными в мгновение ока. Вместе со "Слугой Зла", "Дочь Зла" воспроизводится в целом ряде различных работ, наряду с видео и распространением в пьесах и косплее. Позднее, в 2010 году, новеллы были выпущены самим mothy. Начиная с первой части The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow и публикации финальной части в 2012 The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue, эта серия стала блокбастером с тиражом 800,000 копий в общей сложности. "Now, kneel to me!" The Daughter of Evil was a song produced by mothy using the Character Vocal Series 02 Kagamine Rin and Len released by Crypton Future Media for mothy's ease. First published on the posting site Piapro, it was then posted on Nico Nico Douga. The Daughter of Evil was then illustrated from a different perspective with the publication of The Servant of Evil. By depicting the one story in two works, when VOCALOID music at the time had fewer appreciated series of stories, it became popular in the blink of an eye. Together with The Servant of Evil, The Daughter of Evil produced a variety of derivative works, along with videos, and expanded into stage plays and cosplay. And then, in 2010, novels were realized by mothy himself. Beginning its first part with The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow and publishing its final chapter in 2012 with The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue, it became a blockbuster hit with a total of 800,000 copies in circulation. Основной сюжет Кто-то начинает писать историю о "The Daughter of Evil" и Seven Deadly Sins (Семь Смертных Грехов), окружающих её. Когда все готовятся ко Дню Рождения принцессы Рилиан, Allen Avadonia слышит звон соборных колоколов в три часа и отмечает, что пора перекусить. Услышав это, Chartette Langley жалуется на свою работу, Аллен напоминает ей об опасности, с которой они столкнутся, если их поймают за отлыниванием от своих обязанностей, и она возвращается к работе. Аллен рассказывает, что в конечном итоге он был назначен Mariam Futapie для помощи неуклюжей Шартетте, когда вдруг горничная начинает выкрутасы, понимая, что Аллен должен подать принцессе полдник. Слуга уже передаёт работу Ney, и капитан Leonhart прибывает проверить их. Someone begins to write the story of "The Daughter of Evil" and the Seven Deadly Sins surrounding her. As everyone prepares for Princess Riliane's birthday, Allen Avadonia hears the cathedral bell chime three o'clock, noting it's snack time. Hearing Chartette Langley complain about their work, Allen reminds her of the danger they face if caught slacking and she returns to work. He then recounts how he ended up assigned to help the clumsy Chartette by Mariam Futapie when the maid suddenly freaks out, realizing Allen needed to give the Princess her afternoon snack. The servant states he already handed the job off to Ney and Captain Leonhart arrives to check on them. Пока эти трое обсуждают отказ принцессы обсуждать помощь голодающим гражданам, Леонард спрашивает, не ушла ли Рилиан, т.к. её лошади Жозефины нет в конюшне. Пока слуга и его неродной отец пытаются найти ответ, они слышат как Ней зовёт Рилиан в то время, как принцесса скачет прочь на коне в Forest of Bewilderment | Лес Недоумения. Поисковая группа потом ведёт поиски в лесу, и Ней подбегает к Аллену, чтобы спросить, нашли ли они принцессу. Пока Леонард отмечает, что Рилиан сбежала через тайный ход в её комнате, Аллен вспоминает события своего детства и говорит Леонарду идти вперёд. Придя к пляжу, где он бродил будучи ребёнком, слуга находит Рилиан, сидящей вместе со своей лошадью. As the three discuss how the Princess refuses to aid the starving citizens during the recent famine, Leonhart asks if Riliane went out since her horse, Josephine, wasn't in the stables. As the servant and his foster father reach the realization, they hear Ney scream for Riliane, while the Princess gallops away on horseback through the Forest of Bewilderment. A search party is then seen searching the forest and Ney runs up to ask Allen if they found the Princess. While Leonhart remarks how she escaped through the hidden passage in her room, Allen recalls the events of his childhood and tells Leonhart he'd go on ahead. Approaching the beach he went to as a child, the servant finds Riliane sitting there with her horse. Рассказав принцессе, что Леонард и другие очень волновались, принцесса устраивает истерику Аллену, разрушившему её план убийства Леонарда, и что они должны принять решение до того, как вернуться. Слуга видит порез на руке принцессы и хватает её за руку, из-за чего она даёт ему пощёчину. Аллен объясняет, что это для того, чтобы вылечить её, и она вспоминает, как тот делал это же ребёнком. После Аллен советует ей отправиться в соседний портовый город и оповестить гвардию, когда путешествуя по берегу Рилиан отмечает, что солнце, как и она, всегда в одиночестве. После сигнала гвардии Леонард сердито ругает принцессу за её проделки, на что она отвечает, что это их работа остановить её, и требует встать перед ней на колени. Выполняя приказ принцессы, Аллен в мыслях комментирует, что девушка перед ним, абсолютный правитель Lucifenia, была его сестрой-близнецом. Telling the Princess that Leonhart and the others were worried, the Princess has a tantrum for Allen ruining her plan to kill Leonhart before deciding they should head back. The servant spies a cut on her hand and grabs it, prompting the Princess to slap him. He explains it was to heal her and she lets him, recalling how he did this to her as a child too. Instructing her to head to the nearby port town and signal the guards, the pair travel together along the shore when Riliane notes how the sun is always alone, like her. After signaling the guards, Leonhart angrily berates the Princess for her stunt and she reasons it was their job to stop her, demanding they kneel before her. The Princess' subject abide her command and Allen mentally comments how the girl before him, the absolute ruler of Lucifenia, was his twin sister. Этой ночью, во время вечеринки, слуги тяжело трудились, чтобы мероприятие проходило гладко и Аллен вместе с Шартеттой были измотаны работой. Шартетта затем уходит на кухню, оставив Аллена наедине со своими мыслями. Приходит Мариам и спрашивает что у слуги на уме, пояснив, что Elluka уже убедила всех, что сходство Рилиан и Аллена - совпадение, и Рилиан вряд ли его помнит. Аллен перебивает её, и вмешивается Ней, прося Аллена помочь вынести массивный торт ко дню рождения принцессы. Зайдя в аудиторию, Аллен подслушивает о гневе и погоне за его приёмным отцом. Сказав о Рилиан "Дочь зла", Леонарда оставили. Мариам, внезапно оказавшаяся рядом с мальчиком, отмечает его чувства и призывает Аллена остаться рядом с одинокой принцессой. That night, during the party, the servants all work hard to keep the event going smoothly and both Allen and Chartette are exhausted from their work. Chartette then leaves for the kitchen, leaving Allen alone in his own thoughts. Mariam comes by and asks about what's on his mind, explaining that Elluka already convinced everyone that Riliane and Allen's resemblance to one another was a coincidence and that Riliane was unlikely to remember him. As Allen interjects, Ney bursts in and takes Allen away to help them push out the Princess' massive birthday cake. Aweing the audience, Allen overhears his foster father's anger and chases after him. Told Riliane was "The Daughter of Evil", Leonhart left. Mariam, suddenly next to the boy, remarks about his sentiments and encourages Allen to remain beside the lonely Princess. Годом ранее, Аллен встречает своего близнеца во palace|дворце. Прежде, чем принцесса берёт своего двойника с собой, Леонард убеждает её дождаться Мариам, чтобы одеть его в подобающую слугам одежду. Затем рассказывается как король Arth I и Три Героя завоевали большую часть Эвиллиоса, сделав Королевство Люцифения самым сильным на то время, но Арт умер от болезни в конце войны. В результате политических споров - кто станет его преемником, его дети-близнецы были разделены после смерти двух министров, оставив свою мать, королеву Anne править до их совершеннолетия. Но она поддалась той же болезни, что и её муж, оставив принцессу Рилиан единственным живым известным наследником. Shifting to a year earlier, Allen meets his twin at the palace. Before she takes her look-alike along with her, Leonhart convinces her to wait for Mariam to dress him in appropriate menial clothes. A narration then explains how King Arth I and the Three Heroes conquered much of Evillious, making the Kingdom of Lucifenia the most powerful of its time, but that Arth died of a disease at the end of the war. As a result of a political dispute over who should succeed them, his twin children were separated after the death of two ministers, leaving their mother, Queen Anne, to rule until they came of age. However, she too eventually succumbed to the same disease as her husband, leaving Princess Riliane the only known living successor. После Рилиан заявляет, что будет править вместо её матери, несмотря на то, что не взяла титул королевы, дождавшись совершеннолетия. Эллука, Мариам и Леонард обсуждали претензии Рилиан на престол и рассматривали вопрос о возвращении "мертвого" принца Алексиэля. После рассуждения о риске было принято решение привести "Аллена" в качестве слуги, воссоединив брата и сестру, хоть у Рилиан и отсутствовала память о существовании брата. Возвратившись в свою комнату, Эллука вспоминает горе, что чувствовала после смерти короля Арта и королевы Анны, затем ей снится пророческий сон о разрушении. Возобновив свою решимость, она совершает неудачное покушение на жизнь Мариам, что легко было предотвращено горничной. Выявив намерение Эллуки покинуть Люцифению, Мариам просит своего друга остаться, и Эллука заявляет, что подготовит ученика, чтобы заменить её в это время. After Riliane states she would rule in place of her mother, although not taking the title of Queen until adulthood, Elluka Clockworker, Mariam, and Leonhart discuss Riliane's claim to the throne and consider bringing the "dead" Prince Alexiel back. After deliberating the risk, they decide to have "Allen" brought back as a servant to reunite the broken siblings, although Riliane lacks memory of her brother's existence. Retiring to her room, Elluka recalls the grief she felt over King Arth and Queen Anne's deaths and then has prophetic dream of destruction. Renewing her resolve, she makes a false assassinate attempt on Mariam but is easily thwarted by the maid. Revealing her intentions to leave Lucifenia, Mariam begs her friend to stay and Elluka states she'd train an apprentice to replace her in the meantime. Их разговор прерывается Нея, играющей ножом, как игрушкой. Прервав премьер-министра Minis, она раскрывает свой замысел пойти в Elphegort и найти там ученика. В Millennium Tree Forest, Эллука посещает Tree of Held|Дерево Хэлд, её старого друга, и рассказывает ему о недавно произошедших событиях. Описав как, несмотря на её экзорцизма, семь лет назад, во время инцидента, она обнаружила Рилиан, извлекла Demon из Семь Смертных Грехов, и теперь нуждается в учениках для того, чтобы провести второй сеанс экзорцизма. Показывается бог, ручное запечатанное зеркало; Эллука предполагает, что зеркало - только часть vessel|Магического сосуда греха, поэтому Рилиан одержима снова. Эллука рассказывает Хэлду о своих мечтах; их четыре, включая смерть Мариам. Также, она показывает, что вторжение в Elphegort было гарантированным. Their conversation is interrupted by Ney and Elluka leaves, playing with her toy knife. Interrupted by Prime Minister Minis, she reveals she intends to go to Elphegort to find a disciple. In the Millennium Tree Forest, Elluka visits the Tree of Held, her old friend and tells him about what recently occurred. Describing how, despite her exorcism during the incident seven years prior, she discovered Riliane was repossessed by a Demon of sin, needing an apprentice to help with the second exorcism. Showing the god the hand mirror she had sealed, he suggests that it was perhaps only a piece of the vessel hence why Riliane had been possessed again. After telling Held of her four specific dreams, including Mariam's death in the palace courtyard, she reveals only an invasion of Elphegort was guaranteed to occur. Когда Хэлд говорит, что её план убежать, если всё сорвалось, был типичным, беря во внимание её нелюбовь смотреть на гибель любимых людей; она ударяет бога, и он продолжает, говоря, что у нее не было места служения справедливости к нации, которая может быть лучше несуществующей. Говоря, Эллука знала, маг утверждает, что это было её местом, чтобы предотвратить её пророческую трагедию из-за их связи, и Хэлд возвратился ко сну до решения проблемы Эллуки с поиском ученика. В то время, как раздавались удары бога, она ударяет по голове с фруктами и обнаруживает духов Микаэлу и Гумилию в их животных формах, удерживающих её словами от нападения на Хэлда. После разговора с ними она уходит, считая одного из них за своего ученика, до того как встречает беловолосую девушку. When Held states her plans to run away if things fell through was typical, given her dislike to watch her loved ones die, she hit the god and he continued that she had no place serving justice to a nation that may be better off not existing. Saying she knew that, the mage asserts that it was her place to prevent her prophesized tragedies due to their connection and Held returns to sleep before resolving her apprentice problem. While hitting the god, she is hit on the head with a fruit and discovers the spirits Michaela and Gumillia, in their animal form, lecturing her for attacking Held. After speaking with them, she leaves and considers one of them as her disciple, before coming across a white-haired girl. Hiding, she overhears the words the depressed child spoke and was disturbed. Во дворце Эллука сталкивается с Мариам, читающей лекцию о её пересечении через границу. Любопытствуя, как тут Аллен, маг спрашивает горничную, и она рассказала, что, по её мнению, Аллен добрый и вежливый мальчик и никогда не покинет сестру. В этот момент Рилиан кричит о его казни, борясь с убегающим от неё слугой, шокируя тем самым двоих Героев. Мариам спрашивает принцессу - было ли ей больно?, - на что Рилиан показывает её "победы" над слугой: её девичья заколка в его волосах. Мариам отмечает её плохую работу и просит принцессу не угрожать обезглавить людей так прихотливо. Эллука наблюдает за принцессой под влиянием демона, что со злодейской ухмылкой отрицает пожелания горничной, перед тем как уйти с Алленом. At the palace, Elluka comes across Mariam, who lectures her about crossing the border. Curious about what Allen was like, the mage asks the maid and she related that she believed the kind and polite boy would be together with his sister forever. At that moment, Riliane screams for his execution, tackling the fleeing servant to the two heroes' shock. While arranging a bow on him, Mariam asks if she was hurt and Riliane reveals her "wins" over the servant: her girly apparel in his hair. Mariam fixes up her shoddy work and pleads for Riliane to not threaten to behead people so whimsically. Elluka watches the possessed Princess deny the maid's wishes with a villainous smile before leaving with Allen. Эллука утешает Мариам тем, что она смогла убедить, что сходство близнецов (принцессы и слуги) - совпадение. Волшебница затем спрашивает, если бы любой из Netsuma Clan был бы вокруг, выявляя их, она встретила девушку, напомнившую ей Рилиан. Мариам позабавил милый жест Аллена во время фиксации лука и она поддразнила его. Когда Семь Смертных Грехов вступают в игру, беловолосая девушка из клана Netsuma падает в лесу, говоря о том, как ей жаль, что она жива. Elluka comforts Mariam that she'd convince the ministers that the twins' resemblance was a coincidence. The sorceress then asks if any of the Netsuma Clan were still around, revealing she saw a girl during her visit that reminded her of Riliane. Amused by Mariam's cute gesture of fixing Allen's bows, she teases her. As the Seven Deadly Sins now come into play, the white-haired Netsuma girl collapses in the forest, saying aloud that she was sorry for being alive. Появления Characters= |-| Locations= |-| Events= |-| Groups= |-| Misc= Мелкие факты Концептуализация и происхождение *The story of the manga volume was adaptated from the first chapters of The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow and Wiegenlied of Green. История тома манги была адаптирована в первых главах The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow и Wiegenlied of Green. Любопытности *An "Animate" limited edition was also available with the first volume's release, including a music CD with its contents;PHP Twitter - 01/27/14 1:24 AM - アニメイト限定版も発売！詳細はまた後日～！ when purchased from yurindo, the volume came with a unique postcard illustrated by Ichika. "Анимация" ограниченным тиражом была доступна с выпуска первого тома, в том числе и музыкального компакт-диска, с его содержанием; при покупке от yurindo, с томом пришли уникальным открытки, показанные Ichika. *When purchasing the first edition version of The Daughter of Evil: Act 1, a bookmark illustrated by Ichika with a short, four-panel comic on the back is included with the volume.akuno_novel twitter - 02/06/14 7:50 PM - 初回版は壱加氏描き下ろしの「特製4コマしおり」付きです♪ При покупке первого издания версии The Daughter of Evil: Act 1, закладка иллюстрируется Ichika с короткой, в четыре панели, комической сценкой сзади; это входит в том. *It's first colored illustration featuring Riliane was used as the back cover for the Vogalleria art book. Эти первые цветные иллюстрации Рилиан были использованы в качестве задней стороны обложки для Vogalleria артбука. *As part of the promotion for the manga's first volume, PHP began gifting PC and smartphone wallpapers of the manga to those subscribed to its newsletter by mid-March, 2014. В рамках акции для первого тома манги PHP начали дарить обои из страниц манги на смартфоны и ПК тем, кто подписался на его рассылку в середине марта 2014 года. *In the manga, while searching for Riliane, Leonhart's remarks about the secret passage trigger Allen's memory of where she could be hiding, while the thought naturally occurred to the servant when remembering the previous times he visited the Forest. В манге, при поисках Рилиан, Леонард отмечает информацию о секретном проходе; она помогает Аллену узнать, где принцесса может скрываться, в то время, как слуге на самом деле пришла естественная мысль, когда он вспоминал, как в прошлом уже посещал лес. *While Allen speaks to Mariam about anyone recognizing his resemblance to Riliane, Ney cuts their conversation short and takes him away; in the light novels, Ney does this while Allen was listening to Minis' speech. В то время, как Аллен разговаривает с Мариам и признаёт своё сходство с Рилиан, Ней обрывает его, и, несмотря на то, что разговор был коротким, Ней уводит Аллена. В новеллах, Ней делает это, когда Аллен слушает речи Минис. Галерея Cover= Act1cover.png|The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 cover DoEmangabackcover3.png|Back cover of the volume |-| Illustrations= Pg1-2c.png|Allen cleaning the Heavenly Yard with Chartette Pg4-5c.png|Chartette complaining and Allen reminds her of Mariam Pg6-7c.png|Allen recounting how Mariam had him oversee Chartette's cleaning |-| Misc= DoEmangabookmark1.jpg|The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 alongside one of its complementary bookmarks Comic_akunomusume1.jpg|Sample benefits postcard for the manga's first volume Rilianebookmarkcomic1.png|Yonkama manga included on the back of the volume's complementary bookmark DoECharactercollection1.jpg|Character avatars for the Hatsune Miku Graphical Collection to commemorate the manga Mainillust_1.jpg|Advertisement for the volume DoEmangaad1.png|Advertisement for the manga in Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook References|Ссылки External Links|Внешние ссылки *Official Website *Official Trailer *Amazon Online Purchase Категория:Манга Категория:The Daughter of Evil Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Книги